Megumi
Biography Riau Adventures Megumi had her first main appearance in Lantana Florets! in Lantana Town, intending to compete in the town's contest. She politely introduced herself to Emma and Yazmyne and Yazmyne recalled her as the opponent Savannah had defeated in the first round of the Kanto Grand Festival. Megumi performed on the appeal stage with her Drowzee. Megumi had Drowzee manipulate a controlled Poison Gas, which it then dispersed into sparkles with Confusion, which advanced her to the battle rounds, which occurred in The Supersonic!. Megumi selected Venomoth for the battle rounds. Together they defeated Yazmyne and her Elekid in the semifinals followed by Emma and her Houndour to win the contest in high quality affairs. Megumi then collected her first Riau Ribbon during the closing ceremonies. Following the Lantana Town Contest, all three girls immediately left the town and agreed to travel together for a while since their mutual destination was Carnation City. In A Cute Battle with Ferocious Charm!, Megumi and Emma watched Yazmyne's victory over Claire to earn the Charm Badge. Megumi then left to prepare for her next contest. Megumi later earned her second Riau Ribbon on another grass stage at an unknown contest. Rosa returned in Detour into a Haunted Doll House!, where she, Rosa , Nick, and Yazmyne met by coincidence after having lost in a forest outside Agartha Mountain. The four of them found a mansion, hoping to lodge there for the night, but they were taunted by a Gothita, Sableye, Aron, and Zorua, who were the reason they were lost in the forest. Rosa and her friends ended the spell effects cast by the small Pokemon and captured them. Megumi personally caught Sableye. She and her friends then parted ways. After adding Sableye to her team, Megumi earned her third Riau Ribbon at an unknown contest. Megumi arrived in Corydalis City in The Wild Rose Festival, reuniting with her rivals to compete in the Wild Rose Masquerade. In The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard!, Megumi won her first round over David and moved onto the second round. There, Megumi faced Audrey in Status Tactics: Audrey vs. Megumi!. Megumi chose Venomoth and Sableye against Audrey's Misdreavus and Bayleef. Megumi seemed to impose for the entire battle, but Audrey was buying time for her Pokémon to inflict status damage. Once they did, Audrey had Misdreavus use Hex, and its effects knocked out Megumi's Pokémon to eliminate her from the tournament. Megumi stayed on site until she left for her next contest. Character Megumi is a confident, albeit meek young Coordinator, who doesn't believe in anything other than friendly competition. However, she admits that the lack of ferocity in her personality or the drive to do anything to win hampers her performance in competition. Following her early loss in Kanto Grand Festival, Megumi learns more about being assertive in competition, and the lessons she learned advanced her to the final of the Riau Grand Festival. Though she lost, Megumi maintained a mature persona about her loss. She later admitted that she wasn't sad about her loss. Rather, she was truly infuriated, and she realized that her fury was the first time she had ever demonstrated any type of true passion in battle. She realized that true passion and encouraging her Pokémon and herself to fight through anything until the end is what separated her from Ribbon Cup. She took her lessons to Johto and lost in the quarterfinals of the Grand Festival, but made her dream come true, four years after the start of her journey by winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. In Contests, Megumi enjoys showcasing the ominous, mysterious aspects of Pokémon over the traditionally cute or beautiful aspects of Pokémon. Thus, she has no qualms about scaring the audience or exuberating deafening appeals, so long as her Pokemon's best qualities are demonstrated. While Megumi doesn't have a specific preference for type of Pokémon, her choices of Bug, Poison, and Ghost offer Megumi the best chances to exemplify her style of performance. Pokemon Ribbons *Lantana Ribbon (All Tangled!; grass) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to Detour into a Haunted Doll House!) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to The Wild Rose Festival!) Grand Festival Ranking Megumi placed in the following Grand Festival competitions *Kanto Grand Festival - Top 16 (Curtain Call: 16 Rivals!) *Riau Grand Festival - Runner-Up Miscellaneous Competitions *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 8 (Status Tactics: Audrey vs. Megumi) Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Kanto Grand Festival Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Wallace Cup